In the Line of Duty
by ardavenport
Summary: Anakin isn’t as smart as he thinks he is. Obi-Wan and Anakin interlude.


**In the Line of Duty**

by ardavenport

"I can take him." Anakin Skywalker lowered his head, eyes focused on the heavily armed door guard. Obi-Wan Kenobi laid a hand on his enthusiastic Padawan. He had to reach up to do it. The master was still not used to his padawan being taller than he was, though Anakin's new height had come in handy lately. But not this time.

"Stop." Anakin backed his eager student into the shadows again. A group of three brightly dressed night-lifers passed the burly door guard's inspection and went into the club. "It's not just him." Obi-Wan carefully explained. "There are monitors, droids and more just like him inside. We're here for information. We won't get it if we fight our way in."

Anakin took a breath, mechanically going through the 'stop and think' routine that Obi-Wan had drilled into him. But there was still challenge in his hooded expression.

"What would you suggest? We still need to find Mutilus-Gott."

"We wait. We observe," Obi-Wan enunciated carefully. He then demonstrated by turned back to the guarded entrance and stroking his beard. Next to him, Anakin sighed his impatience. Obi-Wan ignored it.

The guard turned away several lanky teenagers in black and gold form-fitting body suits. But it wasn't their age that disqualified them; it was who they knew, or rather didn't. The criminal element on this world was very picky about who it let into their places and even their minions had proved surprisingly resistant to Jedi mind influencing.

Three tall men breezed through the portal with a friendly wave from the guard.

Two, short, chittering patrons were admitted after a confirmation through the com.

An elegantly dressed woman with raven hair was turned away.

A group of five, already inebriated beings dragging another large being in a bright green suit got in with some crude jokes and a friendly swat exchanged with the guard.

Obi-Wan raised his brows, finally seeing a weakness. Anakin immediately sensed the change in his master's attitude.

"What?" he demanded.

Obi-Wan took his robe off and handed it to Anakin. Then he straightened his tunic and ran his hand through the longish hair on the top of his head, fluffing it a little.

"What?" Anakin asked again.

"I'm going to have to do this alone. I'm going to get what we need from Mutilus-Gott and get out. Stay here." He held a warning finger up to his apprentice. Anakin opened his mouth to object. "Stay, padawan." Anakin closed his mouth, knowing better than to challenge that tone of voice.

Obi-Wan strolled into the light and up to the doorway.

"Hello there." His voice was pitched a little higher than normal. The guard grumbled, warning written on his wide, dark face. He cracked one huge, metal-clad knuckle. Obi-Wan strolled closer, moving his hips from side to side.

"I'm a little new here. And I was told that this was the place for everyone to go to." Anakin felt the Force swell as his master's attention focused on the large man. The guard's expression softened as he stared, suddenly captivated by the pleading blue eyes looking up at him. He lifted a hand, his fingers touching Obi-Wan's beard.

"I'm only supposed to let people in who know the boss," the guard practically apologized.

"Well, I know you." Obi-Wan nipped at the fingertips that strayed by his lips. The guard's resistance crumbled. He nudged Obi-Wan toward the door, his hand stroking his hip.

"Go on. Just be good and keep out of the boss's way." Obi-Wan gave him a bright, happy smile, his blue eyes sunny.

Wide-eyed, Anakin stared as his master disappeared into the nightclub, the guard looking longingly after him. He'd never seen his proper Jedi master so...playful. He could now see why Obi-Wan had told him to stay.

But after awhile and his master didn't reappear, Anakin's natural impatience got the better of him.

"I can do that," he said to himself. He hefted Obi-Wan's robe over his shoulder and sauntered up to the guard.

"Hello there." He got the same hostile response that his master had first gotten. Anakin focused on the man's mind with the Force, willing his thoughts on the other's about how he wanted to help this very attractive person before him.

The guard's expression went blank. Encouraged, Anakin took a step closer toward the door. A huge pair of meaty hands shot out, catching him by the hips. Anakin grit his teeth, but allowed the man to grope him. It was all in the line of duty.

"You think you're a good looking guy?" the guard asked, his tone conspiratorial. Anakin grinned back

"Good enough to get into this place." Again, Anakin pressed an image of his own handsomeness on the man's mind with the Force.

Obi-Wan exited the nightclub just in time to see the guard pitch Anakin away. The young Jedi went flying, arms and legs tangled in his own and his master's robe, and landed in an undignified heap in the public walkway.

**— FIN —**

(This story was first posted on tf.n – 14-Mar-2005)

* * *

**Disclaimer:** All characters and situations belong to George and Lucasfilm; I'm just playing in their sandbox.


End file.
